Under Stolen Lights
by My Dear Juliet
Summary: "Dude, you said you would help me with my promo shots," James says in a rather annoyed tone, "I need to send some more pictures to my modeling manager." Logan feels something in his stomach turn sour. Jagan. Please feel free to be awesome and review!
1. Chapter 1

.-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-.

"Logan! Just the person I was looking for!"

An audible groan leaves Logan's slumped over body as he peels his face off the kitchen table, deciding that it's much too early to be out of his warm bed, "NNhg…" he offers as a response.

"So listen…I know it's 4 o'clock in the morning-"

Logan opts to stop listening.

About five minutes of nonsensical banter go by before another inevitable groan escapes Logan and he slams his hands down feebly on the table, "James," he states, eyes closed "Shut. Up."

The tall boy turns around from the counter, coffee pot in hand and thousand dollar smile in place, "So is that a yes then?"

Logan looks at him, his face falling somewhere between an incredulous and pathetically lost stare, "A yes for what?"

"For helping me this afternoon!" James shouts, leaving Logan to raise an eyebrow in a rather unimpressed manner, "Did you tune me out again?" James continues, "I thought you said you stopped doing that."

"I did…" he lies, "It's just really early. You know how I get when Gustavo makes us come in before the sun is up."

Before he knows what's happening, a large cup of simmering coffee is being slid under his nose.

"Drink," James offers with a genuine smile.

"Ehh…"

"It's in your favorite cu-uuup."

Logan can't fight back the grin bubbling up as he is met with the combination of James' sing-songy voice and his favorite Batman coffee mug, "Thanks…" he finally hums as he closes his eyes once again and takes a smooth, deep drink from the cup.

The room grows silent and dull as Logan immerses himself in his drink, letting himself fall into a womb of warm muzzy goodness.

James stands there awkwardly, his smile now forced and unnatural as his eyes dart around the room quickly, waiting for something to happen…

"Anyway," he finally starts, shattering the silence, "You'll help me, right? After practice today?"

"Mmm…"

"Awesome," James beams, his true and full hearted grin extending across his face as he gives Logan a friendly pat on the shoulder on his way toward their room, "You're the best."

"Mhm," Logan mumbles once more, his lips still attached to the heavenly brew. He had learned over time that James doesn't require earth shattering conversation. No, that had been tried once and it was obvious that the taller boy didn't follow quite as closely as he had let on.

Logan smiled, his eyes still closed in bliss. It didn't matter. All he knew was he was slowly crawling out of his morning cocoon, ready to start the day.

Besides, he thought, it's James. As soon as they hit the studio, he'll forget about whatever it was he was talking about. He always did.

.-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-.

"What's this?" Logan asks skeptically, looking down at the object that James had thrust into his hands as soon as they walked into their apartment that afternoon.

James raises an eyebrow, "A camera."

Logan rolls his eyes, burying the fact that he had just been made to look like an idiot, "Thanks, James. That _is, _in fact, a camera. More importantly, what is it doing in my hands?"

"Dude, you said you would help me with my promo shots," James says in a rather annoyed tone, "I need to send some more pictures to my modeling manager."

Logan quickly dismisses the fact that James has a modeling manager, opting to focus more on what was being asked of him. So _that _was what he had agreed to do this morning. Something in his stomach turns sour, "Uhh," he starts, fumbling awkwardly with the camera, "I can't."

"Yeah you can."

"No. I really can't," Logan states decidedly, handing the fairly heavy camera back to his friend.

James' face falls, "Why not?"

"I've got homework," Lie.

"Yeah, so do I."

"You don't ever do your homework," Logan brings up, hoping it will push aside the current problem.

James sighs, his eyes falling to the ground in a surprisingly crestfallen manner. Logan tries not to notice. …it isn't working.

"Why don't you ask someone else?" Logan suggests quietly.

"Kendall is in a bad mood from hurting his ankle and Carlos will break my camera," his words are hushed and cheerless.

A little sigh escapes Logan as he tries not to give in.

There's a moment of complete silence. It floats over them, waiting for something to happen. And then James steps forward, moving closer to Logan and holding the camera out, "Please?" he asks gently, his eyes meeting his in a relaxed but hopeful glimmer.

Something inside Logan tears at his chest. He hates seeing his friends like this, especially James. _Goddamn it_, he thinks to himself as he exhales sharply and reaches for the camera, "Alright," he drones with a defeated smile, lifting the camera over his head in anticipation of the bone crushing hug he just knows he's about to receive.

James hops into the air, one of his thousand dollar smiles stretching across his face as the worry knotted up in his chest finally gets the relief he needed, "Thanks," he beams as he picks his friend up with little effort.

Logan wobbles uneasily, his arms still reaching into the air with the camera, "No problem," he says breathlessly.

"I'll go get changed," James grins as he sets him down. And with that, he is bounding off toward their room.

_Changed?_ Logan looks down uncertainly at the camera in his hands.

What did he just get himself into?

.-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-.


	2. Chapter 2

The camera itself is pretty interesting. The body of it is compact and boxy with a small screen to review the pictures one has taken. There's even an attachable flash that snaps onto the top of it. The different buttons all seem pretty self explanatory…the focus rings and other lenses, however, he's a bit sketchy on those. Turning the camera carefully in his hands, Logan decides that he can form a nice platonic bond with this sort of equipment. The relationship between the two had some time to thrive anyway, since he had forty-five minutes to look at it while James locked himself in their room, apparently deemed un-seeable until he was completely ready.

Suddenly the room is plunged into darkness and then pulled back out frantically as the lights turns on and off.

Logan's eyebrow automatically rises as he turns and glances over his shoulder to the door of their room. Sure enough, a tan arm is sticking out of the cracked open door, flicking the light switch on and off.

Of course.

"AND NOW…" a dramatically deep voice erupts from behind the door, "THE SENSATION THAT'S SWEEPING THE NATION…"

Logan does everything in his power not to roll his eyes.

The voice continues, "THE POWERHOUSE OF GOOD LOOKS…THE EVER-CHARMING CHAP…THE DEBONAIR-"

"James, just get out here," Logan interrupts with a stifled smile.

He hears a muffled, "Lame," in regular James voice and then the lights are switched on for good, "Alright then, ready?"

There's another moment where Logan tries to keep his eyes from rolling, "Yes I'm ready."

And with that, their door swings open revealing one very photo shoot-ready James Diamond, donned in a an off-white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of red rimmed glasses perched nonchalantly on the bridge of his nose.

And when he saunters over to Logan with every oh so purposeful step, it is finally and absolutely apparent why James has a modeling manager.

"Still sure you'd rather be doing homework?" he asks cleverly, bringing his pointer finger up against Logan's chin to close his mouth with a curt chomp.

That sour feeling in Logan's stomach slowly creeps back as he watches James stroll over to the living room, apparently amused with the white sheet he had taken upon himself to put up as a backdrop.

"This is pretty cool," he continues, accentuating his opinion with an approving tug on the white fabric.

"Well I certainly had enough time to put it up," Logan nearly snorts as he casts his friend one of his famous _'I'm growing impatient'_ scowls.

James counters this by tossing the fabric nonchalantly in the air and turning back to him, exclaiming, "Oh, pish posh!"

The look on Logan's face is indescribable, "_Pish posh_?" he questions unbelievably, "When have you _ever_ said that in your life?"

James nods his head in dissatisfaction, as if his friend is being oblivious to his intentions, "I'm playing my role, Logan."

"And what role is that, James?"

When Logan is suddenly met with a strong arm wrapped around him and the side of James' face squashes against his own, Logan realizes that he probably shouldn't have asked.

"My role," James begins in a quieter version of his announcing voice, "is the abandoned yet still passionate bastard son of a businessman."

Awkward silence.

…more awkward silence…

"…uh huuuuh…" Logan drones, trying to wrap his mind around it as James turns and nods excitedly, his smile wider than ever.

"Super catchy, huh?"

"Yeah…" it's difficult to word what Logan wants to say next, "…do you plan on using that exact description when you send these to your manager?"

"Heck yeah, I do!" James answers without taking the time (that Logan hoped he would) to think about it, "I'd be an idiot not to!"

More awkward silence. And then…

"James…" Logan starts again, this time the most unsure of all, "are you wearing manly cologne?"

This prompts James to peel his face off of Logan's and give him an extremely confident gaze, "You bet I am."

"Ok…why don't we start with the pictures," Logan insists, rather than suggests, as he motions James toward the backdrop with a shooing hand.

"Alright, alright," the other boy says with a smile, "Someone's impatient."

Logan mumbles something inaudible under his breath as he watches James take a spot in front of the white sheet. This shouldn't be too hard.

"Okay, so…" he starts but sort of trails off as he tries not to look too awkward holding the camera, "How do you want to do this?"

James' smile hasn't left his somehow flawless face, "Any way," he answers perkily until he looks off into the distance, his hand on his heart with a theatrical: "Just as long as it's the right way."

_-FLASH-_

"Hey!"

"What?" Logan asks cheekily after he brings the camera away from his face and lets it hang by the strap around his neck.

"I wasn't ready."

A disbelieving grin escapes Logan, "You were posing."

"I was _joking_," James isn't smiling.

Logan examines the seriousness that suddenly sweeps over James' face. The way his eyebrows draw together slightly, the way the edges of his mouth bend downward in dissatisfaction.

_-FLASH-_

James grows angrier, "Stop!"

_-FLASH- _

Logan smirks as James opts to cross his arms and turn his body around so his back is facing the camera.

"Seriously, stop," James orders, refusing to turn around until some sort of truce is called.

Logan takes the camera away from his face again and stifles his grin, "Sorry," he says sympathetically, "You looked good in all of them though."

He's sure the lingering compliment hasn't reached James until he turns his head a little, looking at him through peripheral vision, "…really?"

"Yep," out comes the trademark Sweet Logan Face to reel him in.

"Well I guess that's what matters, right?"

Success.

"Of course it does," Logan chuckles (a bit victoriously), "Let's keep going."

And with that, James launches back into diva mode, striking every pose imaginable. And it's FLASHFLASHFLASH for what feels like hours, but Logan doesn't care. He takes pleasure in becoming a momentary fashion photographer. He revels in the newfound power of being the eyes behind the pictures. And he may or may not enjoy watching the obvious confidence that exudes from every bone in James' body when eyes fall onto him. It's empowering. It's electrifying. It's…

Logan's finger hovers over the shutter release button as two amber eyes stare straight the lens and into his own. His stomach turns as the sour feeling comes back with a vengeance.

He blinks a couple times, trying to refocus, trying to figure out where this sudden sensation is coming from.

"Logan."

"Huh?" he mutters dumbly, letting the camera fall into his lap, as he had somehow managed to make his way onto the floor.

"What's wrong? Did you just have a stroke or something?" James asks with a raised eyebrow.

Logan forces out a chuckle, "Oh. No, sorry. I just kinda spaced out."

"Alright," his eyes are now narrowed suspiciously, "Well how about a few more, then we'll be done for the day?"

"Ok."

Logan mentally kicks himself. "_You're supposed to be the smart one."_

The atmosphere in the room is noticeably tenser as Logan moves from his cross legged position on the floor and chooses to rest his weight on one leg as he crouches to get a new angle.

He takes a breath, trying to steady the sudden nervousness threatening to take over his whole body, "Whenever you're read-…y…" he trails off as he glances up toward James to find him unbuttoning his off-white dress shirt.

James naturally feels the eyes on him, "Just a sec…upping the sex factor."

Logan holds in a sigh and closes his eyes, "Of course you are…"

"Done," he declares with a smile when he lets the fabric fall down his shoulders and onto the floor, "Go ahead."

Logan's fingers tap nervously on the sides of the camera as he takes another breath and brings the device up to his face. The shot is lined up, the focus crisp, and he snaps the picture. And then another. Maybe too many, because James doesn't seem to have enough time to change up his pose, but Logan doesn't care. He wants it done fast. And that's what he'll do.

When they're finished, James claps his hands together excitedly and steps away from the back drop, "Time to see!"

The few steps that he takes over to him feels like a lifetime as Logan tries to focus on slipping the camera strap over his head. If James wants to see them, he could just give him the camera and make a quick getaway. His job is done, at least.

"Just keep it on," James urges, catching Logan right before it slips over his head, "We'll both take a look."

"_Great." _Logan nods, his smile forced, as James stands a little too closely behind him and peers over his shoulder. He isn't exactly sure if it's true or not, but the smart boy thinks James has caught on. Like he had noticed the weird space-out episode and took it for what it actually was, and now he's playing on that knowledge, "Jerk…" he mutters almost indecipherably under his breath.

"Hmm?" James hums and the vibrations shoot through Logan's back.

Amazing, Logan thought. Talk about selective hearing, "How does this work?" he says like he's restating what he had said before.

The faultless smile is back, Logan assumes. James was always delighted to finally be the one explaining something to his intelligent friend, instead of constantly the other way around, "Oh. Well just press this button for the memory to pop up," he says snaking an arm around Logan's side so he can point out the correct button.

Logan can feel that irksome sour feeling spread through his stomach and stay there as James' other hand comes up to rest over his. Really? Ok, he _has_ to know.

"Damn," James gloated with an impressed chuckle as the first picture came up, "We make a good team."

But Logan isn't listening. He's not even looking at the camera. Instead, his eyes are fixed on everything but the pictures of James, because he's trying not to be there. He's trying to pretend like he's alone in his room doing trigonometry homework instead of standing here, chest pounding and hands getting clammy as one very cocky and shirtless James Diamond messes with him.

It's not exactly working.

"You know, it doesn't take two people to hold a camera," he spits, a little more venom in his tone than he means.

There's a moment before the warmth that was around him slinks away and James is back to just silently peering over his shoulder. He can breathe again, but not as easily as he should be able to. Logan skims through the pictures quickly, not really caring if the other boy gets a chance to see them or not. He is officially and unquestionably ready to be done.

"Hey, thanks for helping," James says a little sheepishly when they finish viewing the rest, "You're a life saver."

Logan lets the camera fall against his chest but doesn't turn around, "You're welcome."

The awkward atmosphere is back.

"I should probably go send those to my manager now."

Logan nods as his eyes fall to the ground. He's definitely relieved, but in a way, he's a little bit sad that the whole empowering experience is over, "Ok."

It's quiet again. And he thinks he's alone for a moment, until he's once again wrapped in the warmth around him. His heart flutters when he hears James murmur, "One more," before he brings the camera up from Logan's chest and aims it at them, placing a soft little kiss on his cheek.

-_FLASH_-

.-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-.


	3. Chapter 3

Just kidding, there's going to be either one or two more chapters after this one. Thanks for reading, everyone : )

.-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-.

There is a battle taking place inside the usually complacent and organized brain of Logan Henderson. Every tiny little insignificant thought is bouncing around in his skull, intruding on his attempt to finally finish his trigonometry homework.

_You really should just go in there and punch him square in the face. He thinks he can just strip down and get up in your personal bubble? I don't think so._

_But you liked it. And he must be having some sort of similar feelings if he's acting on yours. Don't jump to conclusions, you never know. Just talk to him! Or, you know, make out with him a little._

A sudden snap brings Logan's attention back to his homework, or more so the cracked off pencil tip that he must have been grinding down into his paper while he thought.

This is ridiculous, he decides, slamming the broken pencil onto his desk with a huff. If he's going to be distracted by these impeding thoughts that seem to be getting more and more depraved, he needs to surround himself in something guiltless. Something pure and innocent…

-30 seconds later-

"Gosh those numbers look scary."

Logan grins proudly to himself. If Carlos Garcia isn't the most innocent thing on the planet,

well…he's not sure what is. Asking Carlos to come sit with him while he did his homework (and maybe shamelessly tacking on that he was lonely) seems to be the ticket.

"Yeah," Logan answers once he's finally done gloating, "It can get a little tricky, even for me."

A rather distressed pout forms on Carlos' face when he sees his friend rub his eyes in what looks like frustration. "You can wear my helmet if you want," he suggests, instantly switching to Cheery-Helpful-Carlos-mode, "It's good for thinking."

He demonstrates this by plopping his trusty helmet onto his head and patting the side of it twice for good luck.

"I'm good without," Logan chuckles, "But thanks for the offer."

Carlos nods cheerfully and takes one of the pencils out of Logan's pencil case, settling on

drawing a picture instead of looking at the scary math numbers that his friend insists on dealing with.

"By the way," he adds after a few minutes, still looking down at his masterpiece,

"Have you seen James? I couldn't find him today."

Suddenly every muscle in Logan's body tenses up. And something significantly different must flash across his face or something, because Carlos looks at him like he's seen a ghost.

"Oops," he says quietly, sliding his helmet off, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Logan fights back the feelings bubbling up in his stomach, "No. But I'm not sure where he is."

"Oh. …are you mad at him or something?" There's a slight push in his voice, like he's testing the waters of what and what not to ask.

"I'm a little irked, yeah." he keeps it short.

Carlos eyes him cautiously, like something big is about to go down, "Why?"

It's all that Logan can do to not cave in and gush about everything that James had done. Everything wrong. Everything right. He needs to talk about it. After all, if there's one thing Logan has learned while growing up, it's to not bottle up your emotions, especially if someone you trust is asking you to share. And he trusts Carlos…right?

"This stays between you and me," Logan declares under his breath, leaning in a little over the desk between them.

Carlos' eyes widen and an eager smile creeps across his face, "Promise," he says quietly, holding out his pinky finger to seal the deal.

Logan suppresses the need to roll his eyes out of the silliness that is Carlos Garcia. Instead, he locks his pinky with Carlos' and takes a breath, "Ok…well-"

"Wait," his friend interrupts, an unsure tone flooding his voice, "This isn't going to be gross, is it?"

"No, Carlos. This isn't going to be gross."

"Ok good," the eager smile flashes back instantly as he settles back into his chair, "Sorry, go ahead."

Logan shakes his head and takes another breath, steadying himself. This is ok to say, right? Carlos won't freak out and run screaming into the other room…right?

"James," he begins, the excited look on his friend's face urging him to continue, "he was messing with me the other day. I was taking pictures for his whole 'modeling career' nonsense…and he got super cocky and got all up on me."

He pauses, waiting for Carlos to say something, but the hyperactive boy in front of him just stares, grinning like a mad man as the gears inside his head start to turn.

"And…it was uncomfortable…and embarrassing…" Logan's mouth twists uncertainly, like he wants to say something but is debating it in his head.

"Buuuuut?"

The smart boy lets a deep sigh escape as he looks down at his unfinished homework, "But…I liked it."

"Cuz you like _him_," Carlos states very matter-of-factly, his grin growing by the second.

It's quiet. There's a moment where Logan just stares at him, his eyebrows drawn together in concern and mouth open ready to deny it, but with the combination of wanting relief and Carlos' knowing stare, he huffs and drags a hand over his face, "Shut up," he groans.

And he swears he's never seen a more wound up smile than that of the boy sitting across from him.

"AWW!"

"Shut. Up." Logan articulates, hand permanently covering his eyes.

"That's so sweet!" Carlos continues, his voice beginning to waver, "Cuz you're like, the smart one. And he's the one who couldn't figure out how to work the microwave yesterday!"

"Carlos," Logan snaps, "You promised."

"I did," Carlos snuffles, causing Logan to look up and see the tears welling up in his eyes and his face wallowed up in emotion.

"Oh good God…" he groans, squeezing his eyes shut in disbelief. Maybe telling Carlos wasn't the best idea.

"So beautiful…" more blubbering.

"Carlos, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down."

It doesn't work.

Just then, the door opens and the object of their discussion walks in, eyes glued to the camera in his hands. Surprise. "Hey Logan, can you—"

James stops in his tracks when he looks up to see a very teary-eyed Carlos and Logan sitting there, glancing up at him uncertainly.

Carlos' eyes shoot open widely once he notices James in the doorway and then he turns to stare at Logan wordlessly and motionless.

"Uhh…anyway," James says carefully, "Can you come here for a sec, Logan? I need to talk to you about something."

There's a pit in the smart boy's stomach when he wills himself to stand, "Sure."

And with that, James disappears from the doorway, leaving Carlos to get up from his seat and pad over to Logan, whispering, "Want my helmet?"

"No thanks," answers quietly, trying to psych himself up for what's about to happen.

"'Kay…"

And before Logan can make his way to the door, Carlos appears in front of him, smile soft and sweet. He opens his arms and encloses Logan in a friendly hug.

"Thanks for sharing, Logie," he says softly before squeezing his friends once more.

Logan smiles, all attempts to calm himself down suddenly unneeded, "Thanks for listening."

.-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-.

The computer is on when Logan walks into the back room, and James is hunched over it, clicking through the photographs of himself on the big screen. But Logan has his game face on, even if his mind is spinning again.

_Options: vengeful violence…or passionate romance…or-_

"So Logan," James says, successfully wrecking his stream of thought and turning from the computer to look at him, "I need another small favor."

It's terribly apparent that Logan is caught off guard, as he just stands there trying to process the request, "A-…another favor?" he stumbles, "Can't you get someone else to do it this time?"

"But I want _you _to do it," James insists, his smile wavering a little, "It worked so well last time."

The sour feeling is back, "Last time? …does that mean you need more photos?"

"Uh huh…" the sheepish grin on James' face is unexpected, "Help me please?"

This wasn't the plan. Logan was supposed to march in there, tell him what was up, and give him what was coming to him…not agree to do what had started this again. The sour feeling swirls around in his stomach like it's blending up his organs into a bowl of pathetic soup. And that's enough.

"No." Logan speaks sternly. He'll be damned if he puts himself through that again.

As soon as he answers, James' face immediately falls, apparently taken aback that he had actually been denied. He starts to say something, but then stops.

Logan harbors a smug smirk. That's right. He just denied James Maslow.

"Please?" the boy in front of him tries again, flashing his thousand dollar smile, only it's lost a certain shine.

But Logan won't fall for it. He crosses his arms and stares back at him boldly, "No. Get someone else to do it."

And something in James' perfect persona cracks. It cracks just a little, but even the tiniest fracture can be seen in something once pristine.

"Look Logan," his voice is low as he takes a step forward, "I wouldn't be asking if my manager hadn't told me that she wants more."

"Why on earth would she need more?" Logan scoffs, "I think we took more than enough pictures yesterday."

"I think so too," James agrees, but there's something in his voice that brings Logan to think otherwise. And then he starts getting a little too close to be considered a friendly distance, "But she wants more like the last few. Without the shirt. She says it's got the whole sex factor thing that will get me more noticed in the industry."

Logan begins to feel the situation slipping out of his control as he takes a step back, trying to balance out the space between them, "I hate to break it to you, James. But you're already _in_ an industry. Our band is already well known enough. You don't have to strip down just to…" heat starts to rise to his cheeks as he realizes that he had taken a wrong turn in conversation, "You don't need these pictures," he settles with.

But James insists. "Come on, Logan," he paces closer to him, "I'm asking as a friend. And we always help each other out when we need it."

Logan tries to think of one time that James has ever actually helped him.

"Besides," James continues, his voice lowering as the distance between them closes uncomfortably and Logan's back is pressed lightly against the cracked open door, "I know I wasn't the only one enjoying last time."

There's silence, and that sinking feeling in Logan's stomach plummets through the floor. So James _did _know_. _That bastard _was _really messing with him, "You _were_ the only one, actually," Logan decides to finally say, but his voice isn't as strong as he'd like it to be, "If you think for one minute that you can just reel me in with your perfect hair and muscles and all that crap, you can forget about it," his voice shakes revealingly at the end as he fumbles for the door knob behind him.

But James puts a strong hand on the door next to Logan's face and pushes it shut with a curt click, "Then why are you so nervous right now?"

It's a desperate act as Logan wills himself to man up, to just punch him square in the face. But the strength isn't coming, and the distance is closing, and he suddenly feels extremely claustrophobic with James' face right there. He tries to respond quickly, "I'm not."

But that knowing smile creeps across James' face, "Don't lie, Logan."

"I don't have to lie to you," he stares straight at him as he musters up the little courage that's left in him. He doesn't really know if he should be sticking to his guns or just giving in so he can get out of this room quicker. He doesn't even know if James realizes that he's genuinely uncomfortable.

"Then help me tomorrow."

The open proposal. The opportunity to accept and escape, or deny and ensure something worse.

Logan bites his bottom lip as he mulls over the possibilities and consequences in his head. One more photo shoot. One more time helping him, and then everything will be back to normal. No more frustration. No more weird alone time. But still, one more photo shoot. Is it worth it?

"Fine," he says bitterly, letting out a small sigh of defeat.

It's a little alarming how quickly James' attitude changes from sultry and in-Logan's-face to generally cheerful and satisfied. A small red flag waves frantically in Logan's head.

"Ok. 2:00."

"Fine," Logan says, still resentful, "Now will you back off? Your cologne is suffocating."

James smirks, eyeing Logan up and down before turning and walking back towards the computer, "Oh shut up, you know you like it," he says confidently, not even looking back as Logan quickly slips through the door.

A giant weight evaporates off of Logan's chest as he steps into the cool air of the living room. He had apparently been holding his breath a lot without realizing it again, because his head pulses heavily with pain.

When he reaches the kitchen, he is met with one Carlos Garcia sitting on the counter scooping a spoonful of dinosaur macaroni and cheese into his mouth, "Sup?" he says with his mouth full as he salutes Logan with his spoon.

"_Such a contrast_," Logan thinks, comparing the drastically different atmospheres in this room and the one he had just been in, "Be by me tomorrow," he says without stopping, proceeding to the door of his room.

"Ok," Carlos swallows another spoonful of noodles, "Why?"

A long sigh leaves Logan as he clenches his jaw and looks back at his helmeted friend, "I'm going to need leverage."

.-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-.


	4. Chapter 4

Damn. Sorry this took so long to post…it was strangely emotionally draining for me to write, and it's a few pages longer than the other chapters. But so you know, there will be one more chapter after this. Once again, thank you so much for reading and a very special thanks to the awesome people who leave great comments ^_^ enjoy.

.-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-.

Logan doesn't really sleep that night. He tries, he really does, but his frantic mind has a stranglehold on him. Again. So instead of lying there pretending to sleep in attempt to trick his mind, he sits up and stares out the window next to his bed.

From his window he can look down to see the settled waters of the Palmwoods pool. It's a very tranquil scene, the way the in-ground lights illuminate the water from the bottom up. It makes Logan think of all the times he and the guys had gone down there, shouting and laughing as they race to see who the first one to jump in the pool is. It's almost always a tie between two of them, as someone usually ends up tangled in someone else's arms or trips on someone else's leg in the franticness of it all. A small smile ghosts over Logan's lips. That's the kind of friendship he has always cherished.

So he sits there, soaking in all of the memories, for what seems like hours. It's relaxing. It's a relief to let all of the current drama float away as he watches the tiny ripples form and then fade away just as quickly down below.

His calm thoughts drift back to reality when he hears a small, soft noise from James' bed a few feet away. It's only momentary and almost inaudible, but Logan's tuned ears catch it, having heard it night after night before.

He turns his head as James shifts and his arm slides down to hang off the bed. He glances silently at the boy whose eyes are closed gently, eyebrows settled in an emotionless expression, breathing slowly in and out of his slightly open mouth. Logan wants to reach over and brush his bangs off of his forehead, wants to just sit there and take in the pure, guiltless James that he truly misses more than anything right now. But his eyelids finally start to close on him, and he nestles back into his bed, reaching out to hold onto James' hand as he falls asleep.

.-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-.

James isn't there when Logan wakes up in the morning.

He doesn't really expect him to be.

.-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-.

For someone so innocent and childlike, Logan feels that Carlos is the most in-tuned to people's emotions…especially his.

"So I had a weird dream last night," Carlos states as he tosses a dark blue Nerf ball back to Logan. They've been doing this for about half an hour now while they wait for James to get dressed, "Wanna hear about it?"

"Sure," Logan is just thankful that Carlos is getting his mind off of the upcoming events.

"'Kay, well…I was a baby dinosaur and you were a poacher, and you kept chasing after me trying to catch me," Carlos can't decide if he wants to frown or smile. Logan thinks it's rather entertaining, "So after we jumped off this giant cliff, you finally caught me. But then we became best friends and you would ride on my back wherever we went."

The ending has Carlos beaming as he catches the ball and sits up from his slouching position on the couch.

"How does that happen if humans and dinosaurs were never on the earth at the same time?" Logan questions for the sake of wanting to see his friend's reaction.

And react, he does. "Um, by the uncontrollable power of best-friendness," he states matter of factly, "Duh."

"Right," Logan smiles, motioning for Carlos to throw the ball back. This is exactly what he needs. Purely unintelligent and therefore non-stressful chitchat.

"It could happen," Carlos tacks on nonchalantly.

The two chuckle to themselves, continuing to toss the ball back and forth between them. Their conversation doesn't really have a direction, as it is ranging from types of cheeses to where the hell Kendall has been for the past few days. It doesn't really make sense, and to be honest, Logan just doesn't give a damn.

And just as the ball lands in Carlos' hands, the door behind him opens. But this time there's no flashing lights, there're no dramatic introductions, James simply walks out, closing the door behind him. And all of Logan's concentration is lost.

Everything around him stops as his eyes trial down James' latest outfit of choice: sinfully tight black pants accented by one thin white doctor's coat, which was buttoned in the middle, covering a tan muscled chest.

Logan feels like faceplanting into the floor. Over and over again. A doctor? Really? That is _so_ Logan's thing.

His concentration is lost again as the ball that had been providing him relief bounces off the side of his head. He turns and glares at Carlos, who just smiles at him with a 'just doing my job' look.

And even though he feels stupid for getting caught staring, Logan is grateful. Because he'd rather have Carlos catch him than James, who now is apparently realizing that he's sitting there waiting for him.

He gives Logan a half smirk/half smile and runs a hand through his styled hair before his eyes falls on the Latino hunkering down on the couch. And Logan can see that small but sudden change in James' expression. It's not exactly angry, but it doesn't seem all too welcoming either.

Carlos slowly puts his helmet on.

All Logan knows is, that smug look that had been haunting him lately isn't there anymore.

James busies himself with rearranging furniture for the photo shoot in the living room. Logan decides to keep throwing the Nerf ball around with Carlos. He'll show him just how unaffected he is by his fancy hair gel…and his lab coat…a-and his muscles…

Suddenly the doorbell rings, and Logan can't help the worry that stirs in his stomach as he notices James' smirk start to slowly return.

But he hoists himself up from the couch anyway, making his way over to the door before Carlos can offer him his helmet again.

When he pulls the front door open, he is met with a tall brunette about his age sporting a rather revealing tank top, bag in hand.

Logan stares at her, unimpressed and unenthusiastic, as she tilts her head and says, "Is James there?" in what he decides is probably the most grating voice he's ever heard.

He stares unwaveringly at her for another moment and then proceeds to swing the door, shutting it unsympathetically in her face.

"What the hell?" James snaps crossly when Logan turns back from the door, "Let her in."

But Logan just answers with a casual, "Nope," not even looking at him, "This is a No-Whore Zone."

Carlos tries to stifle a chuckle, but it doesn't really work that well.

"She's here for _me_," James snaps angrily again, and that's enough for Logan to lose his cool, "Open the door."

It takes all of Logan's strength to mask the jealousy that's growing inside him, "Why would she be here for you? You're busy."

"Jesus," James huffs, his arms flying up in frustration as he makes his way towards the door, "She's here _for_ the photo shoot, Logan. She's posing with me." When he reaches the door, Logan is still standing in front of it, face now stony and eyes cold. "Move," he orders, and Logan slinks away into his bedroom wordlessly.

Logan can hear the phony words spew out of James' mouth when the front door opens, and he doesn't even care. He is seriously about to lose it.

.-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-.

The quiet knock on his bedroom door a few minutes later breaks him out of his anxious muttering to himself. He doesn't answer. The door cracks open anyway.

Carlos sticks his head in, "You ok, bud?" he asks quietly as he slips into the room, shutting the door behind him.

It isn't easy for Logan to contain his deep desire to yell and scream and punch, "A _doctor_?" he spits right away, his face twisting into true anger as he paces back and forth. Carlos just stands there, not exactly sure what to say. "And I'm sorry," Logan continues heatedly, "but the _only_ reason that girl is here right now is because James wants to keep messing with me, since I'm apparently so amusing when I'm about to break down." His words are heavy and loaded with spite as he clenches his fists so tight that his knuckles turn pale, "He doesn't get it. He doesn't understand that everything he's doing is killing me," his voice grows louder by the second, "He doesn't stop for one second to think that maybe _I feel suffocated!_"

Carlos shifts uncomfortably, "Logan-"

"No! Fuck him!" he yells, pointing sharply in the direction of the living room.

And then the room is silent. Stale air. Carlos stares at the floor. It's still noiseless as Logan forces himself to sit down, to calm down, to just breathe. He doesn't want to be like this. He doesn't want to be like this because of James.

Carlos gives him a minute before his joins him on the edge of the bed. He allows for a few more seconds of space before he almost whispers: "Logan…? …I don't think he's worth it."

The words hang heavily in the air. He's not sure he's going to get a response until a long, drawn out sigh sounds through the silence.

Logan turns his head, "Unfortunately…" he says hoarsely, staring straight at his friend, "…he is."

A small frown makes its way across Carlos' face, "But you're so worked up over it, especially this photo shoot," his voice is low and questioning, "Why don't you just bail?"

"Because if I bail, he wins," Logan states bluntly. There's almost no emotion behind him anymore, "I can't end up letting him win after all of this."

Carlos shifts on the bed, "No offense," he says cautiously, "but I didn't think love had to do with one person winning or not…"

That hits hard. Right into Logan's chest. For someone who prides himself of his intelligence, he had never stopped to realize that before. But for some reason…he just can't let go of his own reasoning, "You're right," he says, "But I can't give in after everything that's happened and everything I've said."

Carlos just shrugs, "Ok. But it sounds like more of a pride thing than anything else."

Carlos Garcia…emotionally in-tuned extraordinaire. Logan kind of envies that.

"I'm going back in," Logan declares after a deep breath after they sit there for a while, "Come with me, please?"

And it's really way too adorable how fast Carlos can switch back into sweet-cuddly-friend mode, as he smiles and grabs onto Logan's hand, gently pulling him up and out of the room.

.-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-.

Logan isn't sure what not to get mad at first. He could either get mad at the look that James shoots him when he notices them walking out of their bedroom holding hands, or he could get mad at how the girl is still there in all of her scantily-clad glory, sitting atop one of the kitchen stools that had moved into the living room against the backdrop. A light hand squeeze from Carlos helps him decide not to get mad at either.

"Thanks for joining us, ladies," James says sourly as they make their way closer, "Can we start now, or what?" This elicits a giggle from the girl.

Logan lets it slide right off, "Sorry, I had something much more important to take care of than your petty arrogance," he says it with a fake smile, but James doesn't even have the tolerance to fake it.

Instead James walks towards him briskly, not breaking eye contact, "Here," he articulates, shoving the camera into Logan's hands. There's a moment when their eyes lock together, emotions and testosterone clashing against each other. It's almost like they're having a conversation without the need to speak.

Carlos and the girl happen to glance at each other too, but look away almost immediately. No need for a speechless conversation for them.

"Let's start then," Logan declares, and James keeps the eye contact for one more moment before turning and joining the girl against the backdrop.

On the side, Carlos settles himself on the couch, random magazine in hand. He doesn't really want to be paying attention when James realizes he's staying.

Logan squats, just like before, and holds the camera to his face expectantly. The first couple shots are normal. Warm up shots. But as time progresses, and Carlos doesn't leave, and James seems to be catching on, things start to change. The distance between the two starts to close. James starts to whisper things in her ear, and as innocent as Carlos is, he can tell by the giggles and the blushing that they aren't exactly swapping baking recipes. The magazine in his hands starts to wobble a little bit. An uncomfortable expression starts to appear on his face. And Logan doesn't miss a second of it.

"James, stop," he orders from his spot on the floor, "You're not as clever as you think you are."

But the smirk that's plastered all over James' face doesn't falter the slightest bit, because he can tell that Carlos isn't the only one becoming flustered.

Logan takes a deep breath, trying to realign his thoughts. There's no reason to be feeling jealous, he tells himself. He's sure James doesn't even really know who this girl is. Plus, he's doing it on purpose. Which means it's fake. Which means…don't be jealous.

Before he can finish his little pep talk to himself, he notices Carlos staring at him. Only it's not an 'it'll be ok' stare. His eyebrows are drawn together in anxiousness, his eyes shouting for an exit. Logan sighs. Apparently this is all that innocent little Carlos can take. He's reached his limit.

It's difficult to bring himself to do it, but Logan nods at him, granting him a release. And without missing a beat, Carlos hurries off the couch and squirrels himself away in his room.

"_Well…it was helpful while it lasted…_" Logan thinks to himself, trying to avoid making eye contact with one very smug James Diamond. Instead he brings the camera to his face again, attempting to summon up every ounce of confidence he has.

It works for a moment, like always, but when the camera starts FLASHFLASHFLASHing, it's like someone winds up James' sex drive and lets him go.

Suddenly the lab coat is thrown open and his hands are all over this irritatingly random girl. The poses becoming more and more lustful and Logan feels his cheeks heat up just as quick. He chants positive sentences to himself, but they start straying and breaking down into curse words that all point to James. Because he's seeing how far he can push him again, Logan knows. He's pushing him right up to the edge of Logan's sanity. Right up to that line where there's no return if he crosses it.

But he just keeps FLASHing and trying his best to keep a thick skin. Even if that sour feeling in his stomach is exploding and tearing up his insides like shrapnel from a blistering bullet.

The girl giggles shrilly. Logan realizes he hasn't really been paying attention enough to understand what she's giggling at. He focuses the camera.

And there, right there in his line of vision, James is standing there, leaning in towards the girl with heavy eyes. And they kiss.

Silence…everything stops…everything literally just stops and Logan swallows a lump in his throat.

That's it.

He's done.

"Fuck this." His voice shakes angrily as he tosses the camera onto the couch. And it's a brand new face, a face that James had never seen before…it's a face weaved with anger and pure hurt when he stands up and stares straight at James, saying bitterly: "You win."

The air in the room is thick as Logan turns, hiding his face from them as he walks briskly into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

.-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-.

1,2,3,4,5. 1,2,3,4,5.

Logan counts frantically to himself, trying his best to cool off as he resumes the pacing back and forth in his room, his blood boiling. It had taken every shred of control in his body to appear as composed as he did in the other room. And now it's gone for good.

1,2,3,4,5. 12345 123451234512345

His head feels like it's going to explode all over the floor as his vision starts to blur from his stinging, watery eyes.

He's ashamed. Ashamed of everything. Ashamed of letting it come this far, letting himself get this worked up. Especially over someone like James.

Suddenly the door jars open, causing Logan to turn on his heels, poised to tell Carlos to leave for his own good.

But it isn't Carlos.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're in here crying?"

Logan lowers his head, anger sparking dangerously in his eyes as he lurches forward, everything thrown to the wind and fist swinging. And it's a sickly satisfying sensation that pulses through Logan's veins when his fist collides roughly with James' face.

James' hand immediately flies up to his face as he stumbles back, a wounded groan escaping him. But he doesn't say anything. He just stands there, covering his eye, his face unreadable.

Logan, however…he has plenty to say.

"You," he starts, a bitter chuckle falling out, "you are an asshole."

A look of surprise and irritation flashes over James' face. Logan doesn't swear. Ever.

"I've known you since the fourth grade, James. So when I say I know that you're cocky, you know I mean it," he continues, staring him down with dark eyes, "But I never thought you would be as brutal as what you were these past few days."

"Lo-"

"Shut up," Logan spits, squeezing his eyes shut and raising a hand in attempt to calm himself down, "Seriously. I would not talk right now."

James huffs, leaning against the door grudgingly.

"I know exactly what you were doing," Logan continues relentlessly, "You thought you were clever, but I knew exactly what the _fuck_ you were doing the whole time."

"And what was I doing?" James finally retaliates, lifting himself from the door and letting his hand drop from his face.

His eye is red and swollen.

Logan doesn't care, "Don't even, James."

"No, tell me," the other boy demands, his eyebrows drawing together in anger.

There's a moment where Logan just glares at him, his eyes stinging and beginning to water again. He takes a shaky breath, not losing eye contact, and staggers out: "You knew. You one hundred percent _knew _what was going on inside my head. You took what I was feeling and fucked around because you knew I wouldn't do anything…that I would just stand there and take it."

James' glare softens a bit as Logan continues, tears beginning to stream forth now.

"You pushed me up to where you _know _I can't go. You took me and broke me and broke me down because you wanted to. You just wanted something to screw around with for a while," Logan takes a wobbly breath, the tears refusing to stop, "You can't just screw around with me, James…you can't."

James is quiet, hesitant, "I know."

"No, you obviously don't," another cynical, smileless laugh sounds from Logan as he crosses his arms and turns his body away from his problem. He'll be damned if he lets anyone see any more tears from him. He is already weak. He doesn't need his crying to back it up.

The air becomes stagnant as moment after moment passes away in silence. All Logan wants to do is curl up in a ball in his bed and sleep. Sleep it off and forget about it and maybe even never have to wake up.

Something behind him shifts, and James' voice calls out through the silence. Only it's not dominant and heated. It's hesitant…almost soft.

"Logan," he nearly whispers, "I'm sure you think I'm lying when I say that I apologize…"  
>A doubtful "hm" comes from Logan, sealing his assumption, "I am though. I really am."<p>

It's noiseless again. Logan doesn't talk or move. The tears roll down his cheeks silently as his eyes flicker to the floor.

James sighs in defeat, and what seems like perhaps even a sprinkle of something Logan doesn't expect. Guilt.

"I feel really bad," he mumbles, "and I shouldn't have done any of it. So," he pauses, waiting for something, but Logan is still. His eyes finally dropping to the floor too, he speaks honestly and softly, "I'm really sorry."

His apology lingers in the air, quiet and sincere. Logan's eyes close slowly, his face twisting into a forlorn frown as a fresh batch of tears threaten to spill over. He wipes his eyes quickly before he hears footsteps come closer to him. He tenses, fists tightening again, but the footsteps stop, and then slowly make their way out the door. Something breaks inside Logan's chest when he hears one more whisper of, "I'm really sorry," and then the door closing.

The silence is deafening. Logan wipes his eyes one more time. And then he mumbles something, hushed and bitter: "It's too late for that."

.-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-.


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter =…) First of all I just want to thank everyone for reading, and special thanks go out to CheekeyBrunette, ThLadyNightshade, and Robin-n-Hoodie for their awesome reviews that made me happy and urged me to continue the most. But of course, a big thank you to all others who took the time to review!

So just so you know, the first bit of this is sectioned off into little snippets to convey the sense of broken time and how it seems uneven, but dull. Just a heads-up : )

Thank you all again so much, and I love each and every one of you! ^_^ 3

.-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-.

James isn't really around during the next few days. And when he is, he isn't around Logan. Carlos finds himself crippling a little bit under the tension of the two. It's an odd sight, seeing his best friends ignore each other like this. They pretend like the other isn't even in the room with them (when that rare event occurs). It's unsettling.

But it stays that way.

.-=o=-..-=o=-.

Logan thinks James is going to cover up the bruise that forms from where his knuckles clashed against his cheek bone. He thinks he's going to cake cover up on it and pretend it isn't there.

He doesn't.

.-=o=-..-=o=-.

Another day goes by and something changes in James. The whole way he presents himself shifts. His confident but angry scowl starts to melt into remorse, his eyes always finding their way back to the floor when Logan enters the room. It's a little disheartening, but Logan brushes it off, reminding himself that it's James' own fault. He loses sympathy. He loses pretty much everything.

.-=o=-..-=o=-.

Logan steps into his room, math book in hand because three hours of homework is enough for him right now, especially since James had been sitting on the couch pretending to watch TV while he spaced out. Logan slides his book onto his desk and starts to walk to the bathroom joined to their room. But he stops when his eyes catch on something out of place. A small purple teddy bear holding a knit heart is placed delicately on his pillow.

Outside, James is silently waiting. After another moment passes, he turns off the TV and heads for their room, stomach turning a little. Settling himself, he twists the knob and pushes forward, confidence beginning to shine through a little. He walks into the room with a sweet smile but Logan isn't there. And neither is the teddy bear. His eyes search the room for it quickly as his smile dissolves. When the shower turns on in the next room and James turns to leave, his eyes fall on the bear lying face down in the trash can near the door.

.-=o=-..-=o=-.

Logan emerges from the bathroom an hour later, hair wet and towel thrown around his shoulders.

He doesn't look at James.

James doesn't look at him.

.-=o=-..-=o=-.

"Can you guys please talk to each other?" Carlos asks brokenly that night, hiding behind one of the orange pillows on the couch.

He had called for an emergency-late night-powwow between them, something that the two always seem to do when one of them has something weighing heavily on their mind.

The microwave triple-beeps and Logan takes out the two heated bowls of dinosaur macaroni and cheese. Also a necessary component to their powwows.

"James can talk to me if he wants," Logan states unemotionally, but they can both sense the bitterness on his tongue. He walks over to his Latino friend and hands him one of the bowls, mumbling something vague about it being hot.

"But he's not gonna do that," Carlos reasons with him, accepting the bowl and closing his eyes as he inhales the cheesy aroma. When he comes back to reality, Logan is cross legged on the table in front of him, "He's too busy trying to deflate his ego."

Logan offers a concurring grunt, but that's it.

"He feels really bad, you know."

"He _should_ feel really bad," Logan mutters, too tired to inject any sort of emotion in his voice.

"Yeah but…" Carlos drifts off a little bit, looking down into his food, "Haven't you noticed how sad he is lately?"

Logan gives Carlos a tired look, "Not my problem."

"Well it sucks," his friend says forlornly, his face twisting sadly and his voice getting a little higher as he lets the bowl settle onto his lap, "And that _is _your problem. Because if I'm sad, then who are you gonna talk to?"

The steam from the noodles floats up into Logan's vision as he pokes at them dully. His eyes don't leave the bowl. Something inside him picks up on how his friend's statement sounds like it's leaning towards his unhappiness with the situation all together, not just James not being James.

"Can you please just talk to him?" Carlos asks him once more, his frown not leaving his usually chipper face.

The vapor evaporates slowly, leaving Logan with his thoughts. And that's never a good thing to do, "Fine."

But Carlos can see the way he avoids looking at him. He can see Logan's commitment floating away with the steam.

.-=o=-..-=o=-.

The recording booth is awfully cramped with four boys and two massively clashing attitudes the next afternoon. Logan doesn't know if he should be more surprised by the fact that James is still wearing his purplish black eye, or the fact that Gustavo didn't break through the glass and start screaming as soon as he saw it. James is The Face, after all.

Carlos stands between him and Logan, acting as a barrier. Unfortunately, he's more like a tiny twig fence trying to barricade two colossal tornados.

The music for Stuck begins in their earphones and Logan sings his pointless "oh's" with little vigor. When he leans away from the microphone he can't help but notice how James glances over to him when he starts his lines.

"There are so many things that I never ever get to say," he sings smoothly, not looking away, "'Cause I'm always tongue tied with my words getting in the way."

Logan refuses to look at him. He keeps his eyes glued to one of the chairs in the room through the glass.

"If you could read my mind," Carlos joins, their voices harmonizing rather impressively, "Then all your doubts would be left behind."

"And every little thing would be falling into place," James sings pointedly as he turns his body completely towards Logan.

The music keeps going, but suddenly no one is singing, and Carlos backs up awkwardly to give them space.

James keeps his eyes glued to Logan, even when he notices his jaw tighten into a hard line, one telltale sign to back off. But he doesn't.

"WHAT _IS_ THIS?" Gustavo screams from behind the glass, stopping the music and breaking the awkward moment with force.

Carlos moves back to the microphone sheepishly, offering a conclusion, "Sorry, Gustavo. No one's been getting much sleep."

This is obviously the wrong thing to say, "Well I suggest you GET IT TOGETHER IF YOU EVER WANT TO GET ANYWHERE."

Carlos shrinks back into the corner, nodding obediently.

"DO IT NOW," Gustavo continues with the force of a train, throwing the headphones onto the table in front of him and storming out of the room.

Carlos and Kendall follow his instructions quickly, knowing not to push him today. Logan slides the headphones off too, but James grabs his arm before he can make it to the door.

"Logan wait," he calls a little anxiously.

The short boy turns back around, freeing his arm almost instantly, "Don't sing to me," he snaps harshly, "Ever."

He expects James to get sad and moody, but it only flashes for a second. And then James is staring right back at him, "Can you watch a movie with me tonight?"

It's a little surprising how quickly James bounces back from Logan's harsh words, and the smart boy narrows his eyes at this. He can almost taste the restraint coming from the other boy. It may or may not be a little impressive, "What movie?"

"Anything."

The answer is quick and to the point.

Logan mulls this over in his head. Maybe a movie won't hurt. It'll certainly get Carlos off his back a little, "Alright," James smiles immediately at this, so he continues, "But no R.E.N.T."

So help him, if he had to be dragged into watching that one more time…

"Deal," James answers right away, his grin growing with every second.

And no matter how hard Logan wants to fight it, he has to admit that it's kind of nice to finally see that smile again.

.-=o=-..-=o=-.

When Logan enters the living room that night, he is met with the DVD menu screen for The Dark Knight. Damn that boy for knowing his penchant for everything Batman.

When he shuffles over to the couch, his eyes fall on the bowls full of assorted fattening treats on the table and one James Diamond sitting comfortably on the couch complete with his thousand dollar smile and favorite black tank top, blanket tossed over his lap.

"Eh?" James questions enthusiastically, motioning grandly to everything he had set up.

Logan just stands there, taking it all in and fighting back the bubbly feeling in his stomach. Because it is _so glaringly obvious_ how hard James is trying right now, "This is actually really nice," he admits, deciding that maybe he can _not_ have a stick up his ass for just one night, "Thanks."

"No prob," James answers proudly, his shoulders visibly becoming less tense as the compliment seems to stick with him, "Sit, sit."

"You are abnormally hyped up," Logan mentions as he sits a little farther away than was offered to him.

"Oh, sorry," James' voice seems to lower a few decibels as he apparently realizes it too, "Blanket?" he offers, lifting one end of the fuzzy sheet.

"No thanks, we're in L.A.," Logan lets slip out, immediately regretting it when his sarcasm finally registers in his friend's head and he just kind of sits there, a dejected half smile remaining, "I _will_ have a Cheeto, though," he quickly tacks on, reaching toward one of the semi-clear bowls on the table.

When he crunches down on one of the orange doodles, he catches James slowly and secretly pull the blanket onto the floor with one hand.

"Don't let me stop you from using it."

James shrugs, looking at him with a small smile, "No, you're right. Why use a blanket when it's hot out all the time?"

Logan mentally kicks himself, but then remembers that he's the one who's supposed to be upset. He's the one that's trying to be persuaded into friendship again, "Let's start," he suggests instead, gesturing toward the TV screen and reaching for another cheese puff.

Once his childhood hero takes the screen, Logan holds himself back from reciting the dialogue, especially at key climactic points. He even stops himself from getting up and pointing heroically towards the ceiling when the Bat-signal lights up into the sky onscreen. It's difficult, it really is, but he does it.

The one moment he tears himself away from the movie, he notices how James is fumbling with the bottom of his shirt, his eyes set just to the side of the screen, far more wrapped up in something else.

"You ok?" Logan calls out, his voice a little scratchy from not being used in a while.

James stiffens a little as he is brought out of his thoughts and then looks at him. He nods and presents a soft smile that anyone besides Logan would accept as a true smile.

But Logan is, of course, Logan.

"You sure?" he asks one more time, maybe forgetting that he is supposed to be mad at him.

But James doesn't answer, his eyes locking onto the screen for the first time that night.

A moment passes and then Logan settles back into the movie, somehow finding it different than the last time. That hyped, positive atmosphere has vanished. And now, he feels like he's just…there.

That same feeling just simply won't go away when he feels James stir beside him, the back of a smooth finger starting to ghost up and down against Logan's hand.

He shouldn't feel blank. He should be pleased. He should be upset. He should be _something._

But he's not.

"I'm going to sleep," Logan says detachedly before picking himself off the couch. He tries to ignore the way James' hand pulls away from him.

He walks to his room silently, wishing that he could muster up even a little bit of a reaction, anything really, but it's no use. He can't be Logan if James isn't James.

.-=o=-..-=o=-.

He dreams in colors that night. There's a lot of purple, with the reoccurring sapphire that sparkles without a light source. But mostly there's just hazel. Fields and rows and skies of hazel as far as the eye can see. The purple interrupts, flaunting itself, making itself know. But it always turns back to hazel.

.-=o=-..-=o=-.

No one follows Gustavo's orders. Carlos is up all night writing something in a spiral notebook, Logan's cryptic color dream leaves him unsatisfied, James passes out on the couch, and Kendall…well, let's not lie, no one really knows where he is. Or has been. Or is ever.

The tension between Logan and James is right back where it was before the movie. And Logan starts to admit to himself, it's extremely draining. It's draining to ignore James. It's draining to avoid him. It's draining to do pretty much anything that has to do with James, which is currently everything.

.-=o=-..-=o=-.

And maybe it has just become a game now, seeing who can pretend like the other one doesn't exist the longest. Because it goes on for the rest of the week.

Carlos wants to slap both of them and tell them to get over it.

.-=o=-..-=o=-.

It's Saturday night. A week and a half after the whole incident. Logan lies in his bed, just waking up from what was supposed to be a full night's sleep. But of course it isn't. Of course.

He runs a hand through his hair, staring up at the blank ceiling. He wonders what Carlos is doing. Wonders if maybe he would want to have some dinosaur mac n' cheese with him. He wonders what normal people are doing at this hour. And then he chuckles bitterly. Oh right…they're sleeping.

Suddenly his phone goes off, lighting up half of the room. He glances at it unenthusiastically. Probably the official Bruce Wayne Twitter that he follows. He turns back over, deciding to look at it in the morning. But after a minute, it lights up again. Interest starting to spark in his mind, he reaches over to his phone and looks at it. An immediate frown replaces all of the promising thoughts in his head.

The sender is labeled as none other than James.

**Are you sleeping Loges?**

That pulls at Logan's heart a little. Only on certain occasions is that nickname used.

The next text, however, is enough to stop the pull.

**Don't mean to bug you, but please check to see if my memory card is in my camera. I left it on my desk.**

"Great," Logan mumbles to himself as he groans, getting to his feet and padding over to the desk on the other side of the room.

He flicks the camera on, fighting back all of the negative vibes he gets from that damned machine. He goes to grab his phone but stops, doing a double take. The picture that takes up the replay screen is not the last picture he had taken of James and that unmentionable girl. Instead, a shot of the purple teddy bear sitting on the kitchen counter takes its place. Logan squints, bringing the camera up to his face as he notices the tiny arrow that is drawn onto the heart it holds. He looks around suspiciously. He formulates what this could mean. And then he walks out into the kitchen to investigate.

But when he's met with nothing out of the ordinary, he starts to doubt himself. He looks at the camera again, and then around the kitchen, "Riiiiight…" he drones to himself, starting to feel stupid. His finger hovers on the power button on the camera, until something in his mind sparks.

Very carefully, as if something instant will happen, he presses the button to move through the pictures. And he is greeted with another picture of the teddy bear. Only this time, it's sitting on the railing in the elevator.

A flicker of exhilaration flips through Logan's body as he feels his legs carry him out the door and down the hallway to the elevator. Once inside, he scans the picture over another time, waiting for the next clue. The teddy bear smiles at him, sitting on top of Bitters' desk.

So once the elevator doors open with a _ding_, he walks over to the front desk, more and more adrenalin pumping when he reaches it.

Camera. Skim. Door to the pool.

Logan's heart stops. Once you're at the pool, there's nowhere else to go. And then his mind starts up, as much as he doesn't want it to.

But he steps up to the large glass door, one hand setting the camera onto the couch, and one hand hovering over the handle.

_Just go._

And for once, he listens to his instincts.

The warm Los Angeles breeze sweeps over his face invitingly as he walks out, bare feet familiar with the concrete beneath him. He turns hesitantly, not really sure what to expect. But when his eyes fall onto the little glimmering lights floating in the water, and the soft guitar music floats through the speakers, he knows nothing could have prepared him for this.

And there's James, of course. Standing calmly by the side of the water, eyes soft and smile just as warm.

Logan feels something in his chest wobble.

"What's this?" he forces out a bit skeptically when he reaches James, his head tilting slightly.

And James' smile just widens as he looks down at him, "This is what happens when you follow your heart."

Logan's heart dips a little bit before he makes the connection. He had indeed followed his heart, but more relevantly, he had followed the heart on the teddy bear, "God," he snickers finally, his face twisting, "that is a really terrible pun."

"I figured you'd think so," James laughs quietly.

When Logan is done shaking his head, he looks up at him, his smile evening out a bit.

"Look, Logan," James' voice is low and serious, "I know that I really messed up."

Logan's faces drops a little, the words going straight to his heart.

"And I figured, since you let me know how you felt," James lets out an awkward chuckle, motioning to his black eye, but then he's serious again, "I should let you know what was going on with me."

Logan crosses his arms, trying his best to stay in a decent mood, "Okay."

James takes a breath, like he's preparing for something that he had worked over in his mind again and again. And then he speaks, "I'm a jerk. Plain and simple. And some people deserve it, but you are one who definitely doesn't." His words are smooth and honest, something the other boy isn't used to, "I did what I did because I didn't know what else to do. I know it's a shitty reason, but I'm not going to glorify this into something it's not. To be honest, Logan, I was super anxious. Because I don't care if I screw something up with some random girl. But if I ever screwed something up with you…well, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

He stops, his eyes drifting over to the tiny candles floating in the pool, "I did screw it up though. I know that."

Logan lets the words sink in before he responds, "Yeah, you did. And it really sucked to be jerked around like that."

When Logan looks away, he doesn't notice the tears that start to pool in the taller boy's eyes, "I know," James says brokenly, "And what's worse, is that now you not only don't like me anymore, but you don't wanna be by me ever."

They are broken words. Drained of everything except the lingering emotion that wraps around Logan, begging for something.

"I want to be by you," he answers, "I just don't want to be by you when you're acting how you were."

James still isn't looking at him, "Trust me, I plan on never acting like that again. Not unless I want everyone to hate me."

Logan resists the urge to roll his eyes, "I don't hate you James."

And finally there's eye contact, "Well me making you not like me anymore is just as bad." His words are tinged with spite.

That feeling of things slipping out of his control bubbles up again, and Logan decides to put a stop to it, "You know, you can't just assume that I don't have feelings for you. You may mess with me and push me to the very end, but I can't just stop loving you. It may work like that for you, James, and that's fine. But I'm-…" Logan's rant slams to a halt as his thoughts catch up to the string of words spewing out of his mouth. And this is exactly why he hates letting his emotions get the best of him. And now James is looking at him too. _God, strike me down_.

He watches James carefully as his face shuffles through a range of expressions. But most importantly, the tears are gone.

"You really confuse me," James finally says, shaking his head while staring at him, "And sometimes I think you confuse yourself too."

Logan wants to say, 'More than you know,' but he doesn't. He figures he has shown enough of his tucked away side to James for one night. No need to let him in on the constant battles in his brain.

"Logan," James' voice brings him back, very soothing and open, "I really need you. I don't think you get how _much_ I need you…" he trails off. But then he steps closer, and wraps his arms around Logan's small frame, "I know I have a lot of making up to do, but I want this to work so bad."

Logan can't help but lean in a little, reveling in the contact that had him tremble only a week and a half earlier. He hesitantly wraps his arms around James, completing the warmth.

And James says one more thing before going silent, "I'm so incredibly sorry, Logan."

The wind picks up, his apology floating away with it. And then it's just them. Just Logan and James. Out and open.

"Don't ever do anything like that again," Logan pushes out, his head turning to lean on James' chest, "Or I'm leaving."

"I won't," James answers without missing a beat, "I promise."

And with that said, the two simply stand there in each other's arms, not wanting to break the moment. It's a release. It's gratifying. It's quite possibly the one thing that Logan will look back on every time he needs to get away. It's all of these things, and something a little more. Something neither of them can explain. But then again, some things don't need an explanation.

"Speaking of which," James interrupts quietly, bringing his chin to rest on top of Logan's head, "how about I let you wear the doctor costume sometime?"

Logan stops the little sway that had been passed back and forth between them, opting to look up at James with narrowed eyes, "I don't think anyone was speaking of that, actually."

"I know," the tall boy grins mischievously, "But I was thinking about it."

"Jesus," Logan sighs, pressing his face into James' chest because he simply can't stifle the smile that's dancing across his face.

"Dr. Mitchell," James casually proposes.

"James."

"Hm?"

"Too soon."

"Ok."

The smile shared between them is indescribable. A smile that only the other can draw out from them. That's the way it always had been, and that's the way it will remain. All of the anger and emotional breakdowns scatter into oblivion as they sway back and forth, perfectly content with here and now. Under stolen lights, their spark had ignited. And now…well, there's no telling where they'll go. All Logan knows is, he won't be doing it alone. And that, Logan thinks, is all he needs.

.-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-..-=o=-.


End file.
